Recently, inkjet printers are widely used as printing equipment due to their excellent printing quality. In order to maintain the printing quality of inkjet printers, inkjet printers are often provided with ink cartridge maintenance devices for cleaning and maintaining the nozzles of the ink cartridges to avoid ink contamination or blockage.
Generally, in the ink cartridge maintenance devices, the ink stacks are the structural elements most frequently contacted with the ink cartridges, and the nozzles of the ink cartridges are connected with the ink absorption pumps through the ink stacks to achieve vacuum ink extraction and moisturizing effects. Since the operation and contact of the ink stacks and the ink cartridges are relatively frequent, there is a considerable degree of requirement to the cleanliness of their contact surfaces.
The common pollution sources of the contact surfaces of the ink stacks include the siphon phenomenon caused by the separation of the ink stacks and the ink cartridges at the end of the ink absorption or the pollution generated while flash spraying. The nozzles of the ink cartridges may be directly affected by those pollution sources when the next time that the ink cartridges are contacted with the ink stacks, thereby causing contamination, color mixing or clogging of the ink cartridges and paper contamination, so that the printing quality is decreased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an ink cartridge clean device to solve the drawbacks in prior arts, solve the pollution problems of the contact surface of the ink stack effectively, prevent the residual ink from contaminating or blocking the ink cartridge, and achieve the advantage of enhancing the printing quality.